Big Time Breakup: Alternate Ending
by wiggygirl3
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the end of Big Time Break-up. Jo says something that changes everything. Rated K , would be a one-shot but I seperated it into chapters anyway.
1. The First Goodbye

Chapter One: The First Goodbye

As my driver honked the horn, my heart jumped. _No. This can't be it._

I never imagined having to leave Kendall, but here I was, saying goodbye until the movie was done…in three years. He opened the door for me and I climbed in, my hands shaking. It was all crashing down on me now…the fact that I was really going away, somewhere that Kendall couldn't be beside me, to laugh with me, to talk with me, to kiss me and hold me tight.

In the seconds between me getting into the car and it pulling away, I managed to roll the window down, and, facing Kendall for the last time, speak the words I had wanted to say for a long time. "Kendall, I love you."

And then the limo drove away.


	2. I Was Paralyzed

Chapter Two: I Was Paralyzed

"Kendall, I love you." I heard Jo say as the limo drove away. The look on her face will forever be imprinted in my mind. I just stood there, frozen, unable to move from the shock of the moment. _Jo loved me? Jo loved me! Jo __**loved**__ me!_ I opened my mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

Because I was just now realizing how much I loved her back.

And now she was gone.

"You okay buddy?" Logan's voice brought me out of my trance, and I found myself sitting on the orange couch. Somehow, my legs had taken me back to the apartment without my brain realizing had moved at all. My mind was still in that parking lot. My heart, too.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my words, once again, failed.

"Was it that bad?" Carlos questioned (a little insensitively). Still, I couldn't say a word.

"Hey, what's going on?" James walked in.

"Kendall can't talk." Carlos answered.

"I think the whole saying goodbye thing traumatized him." Logan responded analytically.

"C'mon buddy, you can talk to us." James said.

"She said she loved me." I muttered, slowly regaining my voice.

"What?" They all asked, looking confused.

"Jo. She said she loved me." I said clearly.

"SHE DID WHAT!"

"Well what did you say?" James asked feverishly. All eyes were on me, and I could feel my heart racing with realization at the awful mistake I had made.

"I-I-I didn't say anything." Logan and Carlos gasped, and James raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"How could you not say anything! SHE JUST SAID SHE LOVED YOU AND NOW SHE'S ON HER WAY TO NEW ZEALAND!" James shouted.

"I-I don't know! She was pulling away when she said it, and I wasn't expecting it, and the balloon poodle's leg popped…."

"Well, do you love her?"

That was the one question I could answer quickly, honestly, completely. I looked James in the eyes and said "Yes, I do."

"Then you need to tell her!"

"We have to get to the airport to tell Jo!" Carlos, James and Logan took off shrieking. I tried to get up to follow them, but my legs had quit working a long time ago, and my voice was still weak, so I couldn't call them back.

"Guys, wait!" Kelly called after them, saving me. "You need Kendall!" They rushed back, still shouting and yelping, helped me up, and practically dragged me through the Palm Woods and to the Big Time Rushmobile-more importantly, to the airport and to Jo. _Please don't let it be too late._


	3. Never Say Goodbye

Chapter Three: Never Say Goodbye

The thing about Big Time Rush is...they're crazy. Really. You never know what to expect. It's like when you think your parents are getting you a board game or a doll for Christmas and you end up getting the brand new IPod Touch. It's unexpected, but that's what you love about it.

As I stood waiting in line, Kendall's poodle balloon stowed away carefully in my purse, I was doing my best not to cry as I slipped my ticket to the security lady.

The next thing I knew, I heard the shouts of four adolescent boys. One of them pushed his way against the grain of people and under the ropes of the security check until he was in front of me once again.

"Kendall." I breathed.

"Jo, I have to tell you something." He said solemnly. I was confused for a minute and almost frowned. "Jo Taylor, I love you. And I will always love you." He gasped out in a rush, his eyes not once departing from my face.

He couldn't have ever known how much those words had meant to me at that moment. My heart swelled with love for him, and I pulled him into a hug, not wanting to let go. As we slowly pulled apart, he gazed into my eyes, and I saw an overwhelming amount of love and sorrow mixed in with the gorgeous green and gray. Slowly, he pulled me into a kiss-one that I never wanted to end.

"I'll wait for you." As our kiss ended, Kendall's words surprised me. "I know it'll be hard, but, I mean…I don't know if I could live without you. And, I'm not telling you you have to, but, I will if you will, and…I love you too much to let you go." I couldn't help but smile sadly. It was a great idea, but…how could we stay together, a million miles apart? I loved him fiercely, but could our love handle that kind of separation?

Then I flashed back to what Kendall had said a million times before, but had had a special meaning just a few days ago.

_Oppuritunities like this come once in a lifetime_.

My response had been that, maybe Kendall only came once in a lifetime.

And it was true. No one could compare to Kendall. No one-not my family, my friends from North Carilona, maybe not even Camille-could ever understand me the way that Kendall did. It was then that I realized that, as much as Kendall couldn't bear to live without me, I couldn't live without him either.

All I wanted to do was stare into his eyes, but I knew I had to say something. His desperate, despairing smile had turned into a cold, thin line; he probably took my silence as hesitation, in the inconceivable idea that I didn't want him to always be there for me.

"Kendall," I almost laughed between my tears at his idiocy-how could this boy believe I would ever leave him behind without taking his heart with me? "I'll wait for you too."

He beamed, and I melted into him, trying to force the feeling of his arms around me into my brain forever, so that I could always remember the warmth of being embraced by Kendall Knight until we could see each other again.

"Sweetheart?" The lady collecting the tickets gently interrupted. "Your plane is leaving soon." Her warm brown eyes were brimming with tears, and it took every ounce of strength I possessed to tear myself from Kendall's embrace.

"I'll face chat with you as soon as I land." I promised.

Kendall smiled warmly, the first smile I had gotten out of him in the past few days. "If you thought dating was bad in Hollywood…". It was a joke…but at the same time, it wasn't. It was going to be hard, but I swore I'd make it work.

I could have spilled out every emotion that was overtaking me at that moment, all the love I felt for Kendall…but I didn't. I had to get to my plane. I waved goodbye as I walked away.

While I boarded the plane, I felt a small glow of hope in my heart. I didn't have to worry about not telling Kendall all the details of my love for him. I'd have plenty of time to do so, every single time we talked, whether through face chat or on the phone or IMing.

Because we never really had to say goodbye.


	4. Because You Have My Heart

Chapter Four: Because You Have My Heart

The clouds were fluffy and white against the bright blue sky outside of the airport. The scene was almost too serene, too peaceful for me to bear; you would have never guessed from the tranquil environment outside that two teenage hearts were being shattered. I pressed my face against the glass as Jo's airplane jumped into the sky and headed towards New Zealand.

She said she'd wait for me. And I know that Jo is as good to her word as anybody. We never have to say 'goodbye'-we just have to say a lot of 'see you laters'.

And then wait.

But Jo Taylor had my heart. And now I knew that nothing would ever change that.

**I firmly believe that Jo should have told Kendall she loved him at the end of that episode..or earlier in the episode when she almost did...it would have made it better. This was interesting for me to write because I'm totally against Kenjo...or whatever you call them.**


End file.
